The EX Club
by terraesstella
Summary: After the traumatic incident, Gibbs reveals interesting facts about his exes. The guilt leads him to confess what he knew for years... JIBBS!
1. Chapter 1

The EX Club

It wasn't an especially good day to wake up as Jenny Shepard, or at least she assumed that was her name. In all frankness, she wasn't positive it was.

As soon as her eyelids opened and let the morning sunrays invade her green irises, she hurt. It was hard to identify where she hurt—her breath felt as if she was getting stabbed with each inhale, her skin was burning every time she moved and her bones felt as if someone broke them.

To blame it all on last night copious amounts of alcohol would be unwise. Usually, she held her liquor well. Also, preliminary visual investigation gave her a clue she was at place other than her home. And where that was—she did not understand.

She inspected the unfamiliar room once again, scarcely keeping her eyes wide. Processing information took longer than ordinary, but that wasn't a revelation. Slipping out of the unknown bed, she caressed her throbbing temple, whimpering loudly as her stiffed fingers snapped.

She was half naked, but there was no one else in the room, and she questioned if there should be someone?

Attempt to produce a few steps was a poor idea. Her limbs were unstable and uncooperative with her brain—that was pounding, causing her vision to be even more obscured. Another deep inhale invoked yet another painful moan, so she instinctively closed her eyes, struggling to concentrate.

The phone. Yes. She needed her phone. Opening her eyes again, she gathered the strength to make a few trembling steps to find her phone. Her eyes wondered around the room and froze upon seeing a large bloodstain in the middle of the bed. The same bed where she had apparently slept in. She shook her head and confusingly turned around herself as if she was looking for dead bodies.

Few moments had passed, and her legs were still buried at the same place, unable to make another step. Suddenly there was an annoying, persistent buzz in her ears hard to identify. It seemed the sound was getting louder and louder, and she took few minutes to discern it was her phone. Closing her eyes and opening them to clear her vision, she quickly eyed the room once again, spotting a small light somewhere by the pillow. Making a large step to fetch her phone, she stumbled and fell to the floor by the bed. It seemed her legs were still in stasis. Lifting her aching arm and blindly feeling up the bed, she retrieved her buzzing phone, also covered in blood. But that was not what she worried about now. Thinking no further, she pressed the answer key and brought the phone to her ear.

''Hello?'' strong female voice greeted, but Jenny couldn't make herself answer. The only sound her vocal chords could produce was a mixture between whimper and sob.

''JEN?'' slightly confused voice called out to her. ''ANSWER ME!'' she ordered.

''JEN?'' she yelled again, increasing panic easily detectable now.

''Diane?'' Jenny muttered, but that was as far as it got at the moment.

''Where are you?'' Diane asked, gentler, now when she heard some kind of response.

''Diane?'' she repeated, and she did not understand why. It felt as if she could comprehend nothing.

''Blood...I... I'' she stammered.

''What?'' confused Diane asked, trying to understand, but nothing made sense. She felt Jenny was in some kind of trouble, but how big—she did not know.

''I... Oh, God!'' Jenny cried, half realizing she won't be able to put together a decent sentence for a while.

''I'll come and get you. I have to hang up now, but I will call back in a minute. Stay put!'' Diane said, hanging up the phone, hoping Jenny will stay alive for the next minutes.

However, she had to find her first to be able to get her. She took a moment to think of the way, and really there were only two options. Tracking her phone via Fornell or Jethro. There was no time to deliberate, so she opted for Jethro.

''What's going on up there?'' DiNozzo asked no person in particular, gesturing with his head up the stairs, where the director's personal security gathered, and panicked Cynthia was, well—panicking.

Ziva followed Tony's gaze, expertly assessing the situation, reading body language, and from what she could gather, it wasn't good.

''I do not know'' she responded, her voice trailing off, but her eyes glued to four agents and Cynthia.

''It does not look good'' she added, as though she was talking to herself.

''That pile of paperwork doesn't look good, either'' Gibbs's voice invaded their section of the bullpen, as he strode to his desk, roughly throwing his coat over it. He didn't know or care what they were talking about, but he liked to keep them on their toes.

''Boss?'' DiNozzo somewhat silently called, looking at him and then turning his gaze back up the stairs. Gibbs followed his gaze, and suddenly he realized what they were talking about. He could read it to in the agents' body language that something was happening.

''Where is McGee?'' he asked, quickly scanning the bullpen. Whenever there is a commotion in the office, his first reaction is to always account all of his team.

''Abby's'' DiNozzo calmly responded, and he could swear he saw Gibbs' sigh of relief.

Cynthia fidgeted in place, nervously shaking her head and hands and turning around. She looked around, trying to help the security detail to locate the director, but none came to mind. Her eyes suddenly stopped on the team Gibbs section, and though she knew the director would hate it, she really had no other option. They were the best.

''Agent Gibbs!'' she called somewhat loudly, surprising herself and the others. She was usually calm and quiet, but this was no time to be calm or quiet. Gibbs strode to the stairs, not thinking for a moment, showing to the others with his index finger to follow him. Ziva and Tony followed within mere seconds.

''In the office'' Cynthia said, leading the way. It was not really a matter discussed publicly. They did not question her as they knew the protocol. Silently they grouped in the director's office, shutting the door tightly behind them.

''Director Shepard is missing'' Cynthia spat out, not wasting a minute.

''What do you mean 'missing'?'' Ziva asked gently.

''She didn't show up at the office, didn't call, not answering her phone, the detail cannot locate her, Cyber can't track her phone...'' she exhaled, pressing her lips tight together to stop herself from tearing up.

They were about to reply, but she stopped them, finishing her thought. ''She is not at her house. But...'' she stopped for a moment, eyeing each member of the team. ''...there was blood by the entrance door...a lot of blood'' she finished.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, his mind focusing on NOT jumping to conclusions. He was about to say something, but his phone rang loudly, making others to gaze at him.

''Gibbs'' he answered in his usual manner. All they could hear was a female voice from the other side, talking fast, and no, it wasn't Abby.

''Diane... How? What?...'' he answered to what it turned out to be Diane. He sounded confused, but there was really no time for confusion, so Ziva nudged him slightly, reminding him of priorities.

''Where?'' he asked and a moment after he hanged up. Just like that. No goodbye.

''Let McGee know to be ready to trace the phone in a few minutes'' he barked, looking at his two agents.

''Cyber unit tried, agent Gibbs...'' Cynthia started, but his glare was enough for her to stop.

Jenny was still on the floor, clenching the phone as the lifeline. Her eyes drifted to her legs covered in blood. She wasn't sure if there really was that much blood, or she was hallucinating. She tried to remember how she ever ended up here wherever 'here' was. Her memories were split in two. One from last night she was sure of, and the other where she had flashes of something that seemed like a struggle. She remembered being on the floor, someone's hands around her neck. She couldn't be sure that was what happened. She also remembered being thrown around. But she doesn't remember the face, or faces, or how she ended up where she was.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the memory that was a strong, continuous and certain.

_Loud chattering noises hard to discern, followed by an even louder laughter, filled the somewhat antique bar, somewhere in Georgetown. Three redheads, two blondes and one brunette, sitting at the round table, gulping one drink after another._

_How many empty bottles he had to pick up from the table, Jack had no idea._ _He lost the count after his third visit. Not that he could complain, the view was excellent. Now and then, he noticed, they would lean into the middle, one of them would whisper something and the others would burst into an uncontrollable laughter._

_It wasn't often that beautiful women would visit this bar. Retired marines and construction workers mostly frequented it. But this group was here fifth time in the last two weeks. He had his eye on one, but was yet figuring out the best way to approach her._

_"Hey!" redhead with brown eyes shouted, tapping her fingers against the bar, pulling him out of his thought._

_"Bring us a round of martinis" she added, not bothering to wait for his response._

_"Diane" the other redhead sighed, somewhat whining. The one he liked, with green eyes. _

_Diane turned around and grinned at whining Jenny. She made slow, catlike walk back to the table. Before she sat, she grabbed Jenny by the shoulders, shaking her gently, leaning in, whispering into her ear. " Jethro didn't teach you how to hold your liquor?" she teased and it made Jenny smirk. "He thought me other things" Jenny responded and the group burst out laughing again. Not because what Jenny said was hilarious, but more because they were drunk and everything was hilarious._

_She slowly sipped her martini, firmly deciding it will be her last drink for the night. She licked the remaining sweet liquid from her lips and wondered how she ever ended up here? Not in the bar, but in this secret, unofficial club of Jethro's exes._

_Stephanie. Yes. It was all her fault. And Hollis Mann. They ganged up on her after that ridiculous case. They waited for her outside of the NCIS headquarters, a day or two after the case, and somehow, she ended up drinking with them in the bar. Then Diane and Rebecca joined. And then shockingly Holly- DC's "ex" Madame and apparently Jethro's ex, too._

_"And the move..." Rebecca continued, and it soon brought Jenny back from her thoughts. "Don't get me started on the move" Stephanie added and once again loud laughter echoed through the bar._

_"What move?" Jenny asked, smirking. Memories of his lips tracing the column of her neck, his hand holding her hair firmly, pulled her back into the dreamland._

_Drinks were finished, and the fatigue took over at this late night, so the women gathered their things. Jenny was putting a scarf around her neck when Diane nudged her. "Think the bartender is into you" she half whispered and it made Jenny turn around to look at him. "He is kind of cute" she commented and smiled. "Go ask for his number" Diane added, winking. She didn't feel like flirting, but then again, why not? Jethro is obviously not coming for her, so she might as well move on. Nine years is a long time to wait for someone after all._

It wasn't long before Diane called again though to her it seemed an eternity. She answered the phone again, tightly pressing it against her ear.

''So, they will track your phone now, stay on the line. Also, I called the girls, and we will be there all.'' Diane explained, avoiding to mention that she enlisted Gibbs' help. Not that it would matter as Jenny barely understood anything. She still fought with her brain for the memories, and it felt as if she was losing the fight.

''Hun?'' Diane called, trying to make her talk.

''Yes... Who?'' Jenny asked, after her brain finally processed what Diane had said.

''Gibbs'' she responded honestly, and it felt like it should upset her, but it honestly didn't. All she wanted now is to get out of this room that resembled to hell with each moment spent in it.

''I know you are upset, but leave it for later'' Diane said, and she swore she could hear a chuckle from the other side.

''Thank you'' Jenny gently responded. It was honest, simple truth. She was thankful for her friendship with Diane and the others. Over the months she got to know them well, and she finally felt like she belonged. They were smart and sassy with a great sense of humor, and it didn't really matter they were all Jethro's exes. It was an initial bond, but not the only one, and definitely not the strongest one.

Diane nodded, softly smiling to herself. She was also mentally preparing to torture Jethro if he had too many questions, or if he even dared to be offended by their friendship.

Page Break

Her eyes were closed, and she was counting the seconds to her rescue. It seemed as if every second was an actual hour. The phone was still pressed to her ear, and her eyes were threatening to shut down. Diane talked to her, but honestly, she couldn't understand anything. It was all such a mess; she had forgotten for a moment who she was and that she was on the floor, half naked and covered in blood.

Her eyes gave up, and she drifted off, the phone falling somewhere, making a loud thud. She tried to open them when she felt someone's hands on her, but they wouldn't listen. She heard nothing. It was all complete darkness.

She could feel someone was carrying her, or maybe she was dreaming. She could also feel lips on her forehead and they seemed so familiar, so comforting.

The internal fight was strong, but she opened her eyes, just a little. She swore she saw Jethro. They were not in the room anymore. They were somewhere else, moving. She wanted to say something, but felt terrified that she was only hallucinating. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. He was still there. But she was sure he wasn't real.

''I always loved you.'' she whispered.

Blank.

Nothing, but a blank is left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviews/follows/favourites...It really means a lot. **

**EDIT: I do apologize for the confusion when skipping between the scenes, the page won't for some odd reason register**

**page break...**

Surprise

Gibbs watched her as she wandered into oblivion, not registering her words. Though his eyes wouldn't show it, he was a wreck inside. So many questions flying in his mind, the most loud one: Will she survive?

The EMTs struggled to keep her on this plane of existence-his plane, and that terrified him. It was exactly three minutes since she closed her eyes, and no calls or begging would make her open them.

Her head was bleeding like someone smashed it, her body covered in bruises and cuts. The sight alone made him forget that there were his ex wives and girlfriends gathered on the scene.

What the hell happened? Gibbs instantly jumped to conclude it must have been another secret op of hers.

They were few minutes away from the hospital and she was still out. He had to remind himself that his team has the crime scene, but he forgot in all the mess to call SecNav.

* * *

Hollis Mann slowly walked around the bloody motel room which was now marked as a crime scene. Her whole persona switched to the investigative mode. She came by the window, the only undisturbed space.

"Why are the curtains open?" she asked, her voice demanding.

"Uh... Ma'am?" Tony hesitated, holding a plastic evidence bag in one hand and Jenny's bloody shoe in the other. He eyed his evidence and then turned his attention back to Hollis.

"I don't think Gibbs would..." he started to protest on her being there, but was stopped by her neutral glare and Diane's loud voice.

"Gibbs isn't here. We are!" Diane stated, sounding more angry than she really was. She folded her arms, glaring fire at him as he turned to the sound of her voice.

"Probie!" he whined, scanning surroundings for McGee. Well, if someone will take a fall for ex number one, two and three, and ex future ex Hollis-it will be probie. He is the one that let them in after all.

"Holly will ask around" Rebecca said upon entering the same room.

"Who is Holly?" Tony's mode switched to gossipy one.

"Oh my God!" Rebecca exhaled, turning around the room, realizing how much blood there was.

"I really think you should not be here. You might contaminate the evidence." Ziva breathed firmly.

"Why are the curtains open?" Hollis asked again, ignoring Ziva's warning.

"Yes. If someone wanted to torture her, they would close them" Ziva agreed, coming closer to Hollis and watching through the window.

"So, why leave them open? It makes no sense" Hollis stated.

"Maybe someone watched the whole thing" Rebecca jumped in and they all turned to her, surprised.

"What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Ziva turned to Hollis, smirking. "I will check for tire marks" she informed.

"Hey!" Tony yelled after her, scared to be left alone with Gibbs' exes.

* * *

Gibbs didn't stay with her when she was taken behind the curtains. He never was a waiting type, and besides-he needed answers. He called McGee to come and pick him up.

"What you got?" he asked for an update.

"Well, signs of struggle everywhere. It seems someone pushed her through the door, slammed her against it, and then..." McGee didn't feel like he could finish the update. He saw it before, but now it happened to someone he knew.

"Boss..." he started gently, remembering that there was a part he needed to say. Gibbs turned to look at him, waiting for him to finish.

"We found her underwear ripped and bloody" McGee finished. Gibbs said nothing, he really felt nothing. He couldn't. Not now when he had a case to solve.

"Also..." McGee started. "Your ex wives and col. Mann are at the crime scene" he informed and Gibbs turned to him, glaring. What the hell are they doing?

* * *

"Boss, how is the director?" Tony asked worriedly as soon as Gibbs stepped in. But, he didn't get an answer. Gibbs scanned the room, he didn't see it properly when he first came to pick up Jenny.

He turned to his ex wives and glared at them, fully expecting they will read that glare as a question.

"Answer him!" Diane was first to speak. She didn't feel like being gentle to him, she felt she could murder him. She assumed he left Jenny alone.

"Still in the hospital" he answered, but there really was no answer in his answer.

"You left her alone?" Rebecca asked, deeply shocked.

"Of course he did!" Diane added. She then tuned to Hollis and Rebecca. "Good thing Stephanie is on her way there" she said.

"What?" Gibbs asked louder than he intended. He then turned to his team, glaring until they left the room. He really didn't know how he felt about all of them knowing each other. Wait, he did-he felt pissed.

"You all know each other?" he asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes. We are in the club!" Diane answered sarcastically. "You think you and Tobias are the only exes that get to be friends?" she added rhetorically.

"Jen?" he asked, not able to understand how did she ended up in a mix. Or Hollis for that matter.

"I am going to the hospital to be there for my friend." Diane said angrily, storming out of the room. She was pissed at him for leaving Jenny alone. She was pissed that this happened to her friend, and she felt guilty. She nudged her towards the bartender last night and now she thought-he may as well be the one who had hurt her.

* * *

"So?" Gibbs asked, his tone unintentionally rough. So many questions and no answers, and he needed to start somewhere.

Hollis was about to throw some witty remark, when Rebecca stepped in front of her, pointing her index finger at him as she spoke.

''You don't get to be pissed, pal!'' she schooled, making a step further to him.

''You didn't even stay in the hospital with her'' she added, throwing a glance over her shoulder at Hollis whose arms were now folded.

''I have a case!'' he barked pitiful excuse. He couldn't stay, he couldn't deal with his emotions and dissect them. He didn't know what was worse-knowing what his feelings meant or dealing with losing HER. It all lead back to HER, it always has.

_I always loved you. Her words registered in his brain, and it made everything so much worse. The secret he was keeping from her for the last nine years has started to eat him away. Why didn't he tell her? Why did she had to tell him she loved him?_

''...so that's how we all got together'' Rebecca finished explaining and he realized he didn't hear a word she said. Gibbs nodded, figuring it was the best way to stop them coming at him. But, Hollis, expert interrogator, didn't miss the look on his face. For now, she will let it go.

''If that's all, you can leave my crime scene now'' he said annoyingly and turned around to better examine the room.

''Ooh no, pal! We are working with you!'' Rebecca hissed at him, pointing her finger at him, once again.

He turned back to her, jolting his shoulders and squinting his eyes. ''What?'' he asked, but it was a more rhetorical question. ''Like hell you are!'' he barked, turning to leave and let his word be the final, but Hollis' soft and strict voice, stopped him in his tracks.

''Actually, Jethro, we are. I made a few calls'' she said, triumphantly looking at him. His shoulders shrugged and for a moment he didn't know what to say. He had nothing. What in the fresh hell was going on here?

''DoD now...You want me to call my boss or yours? Because they both approved.'' she stated while pulling her phone out. She'd already made the call on her way to the crime scene, pulled in some favors.

''My boss is in the hospital'' he returned, his voice a decibel lower.

''SecNav'' she explained. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes gently, deciding this fight is not worth fighting. Who knows, they might be of help.

* * *

''Did you find out anything?'' Stephanie nervously asked as Diane returned from her fishing expedition. She'd left to get an update on Jenny, as no one wanted to give one to Stephanie.

''Have you just met me, Stephanie?'' Diane asked, smirking at herself, feeling proud of herself. Then her face turned serious as she sat down next to Stephanie in not so crowded waiting room.

''So, someone drugged her with benzodiazepine.'' she explained as she leaned closer, her voice almost a whisper.

''Has two broken ribs, blunt force trauma to the head, concussion, cuts and bruises...'' she finished, shaking her head slowly. Stephanie was about to ask something, but Diane had already expected the question.

''No, she wasn't'' she answered unasked question. They all wondered, as she was half naked, if someone violated her in other ways, and when the charming doctor said to Diane that the rape kit came out negative, it was a huge relief.

''Oh, thank God!'' Stephanie let out a breath she was holding. She hadn't left with them to the crime scene, but they told her what a mess it was, and it worried her. Diane shifted in her chair, crossing her legs and focusing her gaze on a glass door in front of her.

''So, why is Jethro not here?'' Stephanie asked softly, wondering. She knew him, his habits and his dedication to work. It was always work first when they were married, and from what she gathered from the others-it was the same. With Jenny, though, it was different, because they both worked the same job. Still, knowing him didn't stop her from wondering.

''Well, either he is an asshole, or he can't stand to be here because he...'' Diane answered. She didn't have to finish; they both thought the same thing. He still loved her, just like she still loved him. In the whole club, she was the only one that never got over him fully.

''Jethro is many things, but he is not an asshole'' Stephanie responded, shrugging her shoulders and Diane softly smiled at her.

''She will be all right, Steph'' she whispered, extending her arm around Stephanie's shoulder.

''Yeah.''

Diane wouldn't ask, but the thought never stopped bugging her-was she partly responsible for what happened? Did the bartender had anything to do with it? She will have to wait for girls on that Intel, she shared her suspicions with them.

* * *

''Jenny will be all right!'' Rebecca said, coming outside the room to join Gibbs and Hollis. She had just called Diane to check up on the situation.

''Thank God!'' Hollis responded, her shoulders dropping with relief.

Gibbs blinked a few times and waited for Rebecca to give more details.

As Rebecca finished her briefing, he turned to the van.

''Boss?'' DiNozzo called out, exiting the building with Ziva behind him.

''What is it DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked, noting Tony's nervousness.

''You were here with the director last night?'' he asked, his gaze drifting down.

''What?'' Gibbs asked, confusingly.

Ziva extended her arm, holding what seemed to be screenshot from security cameras by the reception.

Gibbs took the photo out of her hands, his eyes narrowing and his brain buzzing. How was this possible?

Without any doubt, it was him and Jenny.


End file.
